Dreaming
by BethyBoo97
Summary: After Sandra takes ill she finds herself thinking over her whole life. What will happen when she gets better? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

It'd been a week since Sandra had gotten out of the hospital, she'd still been at home though on Strickland. She'd long since gotten bored of her own company and was fed up of the way she was feeling. It had been two weeks since she'd come down with swine flu and she was pretty fed up of it she was exhausted, her head was killing and she couldn't keep any food down. Sandra was feeling a lot better from when she was in hospital but Strickland would not let her get back to work until they were sure it was gone as they all knew it was contagious. She'd put up with all the day time TV she could but there's only so much she could take, she'd tried to sleep and tried to do some cleaning. Nothing was helping, Sandra lay on her sofa curled up in her blanket. It was unusual for Sandra not to be busy, so she lay and just thought over her life and her relationships.

Things were going brilliantly at UCOS, she was happy here, she'd been put in charge of it for shooting a dog. Now she just thought it was fate, she'd always loved her job but she'd never truly been happy in any other department so now she had UCOS she wasn't going to let it go. Strickland regularly offered her promotions but she was happy where she was and was pretty sure she always would be.

Next she thought about the people in her life. First was Brian.

Of all the boys at UCOS Brian was the one Sandra was least close to, yes they were all her best friends. She finds his weird compulsive ways strange but she knows she wouldn't have it any other way. Sometimes Sandra thinks she understands how Brian feels but then concludes it's probably nothing the same.

Her thoughts wandered to Jack. She'd known Jack longest of the three boys and saw him almost as a father figure. Like in most friendships they'd had their ups and downs. The last down they'd had having been when she found out about Jack's involvement in the circumstances around her fathers death. Sandra had ignored him for days afterwards and then slowly they'd got closer until now they were back to normal again.

Next her mind wandered of to Strickland, although Strickland really annoys her Sandra secretly likes Strickland. She enjoys making fun of him with the boys in the office but she thinks he's a really good boss. Yes when he is shouting at her or having a go at her for the way UCOS get there results he annoys her, but most of the time they are almost friends.

That was all she had to say for Strickland, she knew how Strickland felt about her but Sandra knew nothing would ever happen as she doesn't feel the same. It would just make things awkward. Her mum was the next person to pop into her head.

They'd never really been close and it had always been a difficult relationship. Sandra and her mum were really similar to each other, they were both stubborn and had difficulty feeling things properly and expressing love. She knows this is probably why they aren't close.

Last but by absolutely no means least was Gerry. Gerry and Sandra were the bestest of friends and they cared about each other more than they cared to admit. They were constantly making jokes at each others expense, but they really did respect each other. Another thing they did a lot of was flirt; they'd known each other nearly 9 years and Sandra could not remember a day go by when Gerry didn't flirt with her. Sometimes she flirted back for the fun of it and sometimes she just ignored him it all depended on her mood. Nothing has ever happened between them and maybe never will but Sandra often finds her self wondering what it'd be like if it did. She recons it would work out giving how well they know each other and how much they trust each other. Sandra trusted him more than anyone else she'd ever known, maybe even more than her dad.

She fell asleep thinking about everything and found herself dreaming about a relationship with Gerry and it wasn't the first time either. Sandra had found herself dreaming about this every night since she'd last seen him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sandra awoke to the sound of the doorbell.

'Who the hell is that?' she said to herself. She went down to the door grabbing her mask on the way, as she was so contagious. She swung the door open to see a familiar face, Gerry.

'What do you want Gerry?' she asked grumpily as she still wasn't feeling at all well.

'Well to tell you the truth guv' I missed you; I haven't seen you in two weeks.' He replied slightly embarrassed.

'Gerry, you do realise I'm contagious, so if you come in you will probably too end up with swine flu and then when I'm better you'll be of work. I'm not having that.'

'Yeah well guv that's up to me and it's a chance I'm willing to take. I missed you so much that I'm willing to get ill for you.' Gerry replied stepping in to her flat.

'Gerry you are such an idiot.' She said smiling but Gerry couldn't see this behind her mask.

'Take that stupid mask of Sandra, it makes you look funny.' He said laughing at her, she took it of and pulled a fake smile at Gerry. Gerry, who could read each one of her facial expressions like a book, could tell it was fake.

'Sandra you're gorgeous.' This time the smile she flashed was real. Sandra really wanted to kiss him but this wasn't going to happen considering then he would defiantly catch swine flu and she was scared.

'What is there something on my lips Sandra?' he asked after he'd caught her staring at his lips, she hadn't even realised she was doing it. She quickly moved her eyes up to meet his eyes.

'No. Why what are you on about?'

'You look like you wanted to a kiss me.'

'Gerry, get real.' She replied not being able to hide the embarrassment on her face.

'It's okay Sandra, there's times were I think about kissing you.' He stepped forward towards her and tried to wrap his arms around her. She stepped back, he knew that would happen but he had no idea it would hurt that much. Gerry had always loved Sandra and now she had been really ill he was worried he'd never get his chance with her.

'Gerry…'

'Sandra it's okay, it's not what you want. I get it.' He interrupted.

'No Gerry, I've been thinking a lot recently. I've dreamt about a relationship with you every night since I've not seen you. Gerry I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone. I just can't do this at the moment, you'll get ill.'

'Sandra, I'd put up with it if it meant I could be with you. Plus anyway I'm in your flat surely that means I'm probably going to come down with it anyway so what harm could it do.' She seemed to consider for a moment.

'No. Not until I'm well again. But since you're here you can't go.'

'Oh, you want me all to your self guv.' He said jokingly.

'Ha ha Gerald. It's because I can't risk you possibly infecting others. Especially Jack and Brian can't have the whole UCOS team off at once. So since it's not time for work yet, phone Strickland and tell him you have some of the symptoms of swine flu and Strickland won't let you go into work.' He did as he was told. As Sandra told him Strickland forbade him from coming into work.

'Ok Sandra. So we have the day of, so what do you usually do when you're stuck at home.'

'Day time TV.' She replied grumpily. So they sat watching TV all day until it finally got to 9, they were both extremely tired because of the flu so Sandra turned to Gerry, who was falling asleep.

'Gerry?' she said softly.

'Yeah' he replied sleepily.

'I'm going to bed; you know where the spare room is. Go up when you get tired, make sure you turn all the lights off and turn the TV off! Not on stand by.'

She turned to him.

'Goodnight Gerry.'

'Night Sandra.'

She walked up to her room, undressed so she was just in a t-shirt and some really short pyjama shorts, normally she would have just worn underwear but considering Gerry was in the house she thought it'd be more appropriate. As soon as she'd slipped into bed she'd fallen asleep.

Gerry had done as Sandra had asked then walked upstairs to find the spare room, considering it was dark he did his best to stumble around and then found a room with a bed in. He slipped in, wearing just boxer shorts and then he too fell asleep.

_Okay so please review telling me what you think, reviews are much appreciated and make my day. So don't hesitate in writing one. Hope you're all enjoying this so far and continue to enjoy it._

_Love Beth xx_


	3. Chapter 3

The morning Sandra had woken up feeling better than she had in a while, but that's not what surprised her most that morning. She'd woken up with Gerry's arm around her and her head resting on his chest. Sandra was wondering how she could move out of his hug without disturbing him from his sleep, but what worried her most was she didn't mind being there. In fact she liked it, but there was no idea she could still be there when he woke up. Sandra tried to move just a little bit but Gerry awoke. He looked worried, he could have sworn he'd gone into the spare room.

'I'm sorry Sandra, it was dark, I thought I was in the spare room.'

'It's fine, easy mistake.'

'You feeling alright guv?'

'Yeah I am actually Gerry? Are you?'

'Yeah, strong immune system init guv!'

'init guv.' She mocked but smiled. 'Gerry we have to take another day of just to check we're both okay.' Sandra then realised that she was still in Gerry's arm and still had her head on his bare chest. Moving now would just be awkward and so would not moving she thought to herself. She had no idea what to do. Gerry too realised that he had his arms around Sandra. Slowly he withdrew his arms from around her and got up to go to the toilet. He didn't really need but he had to find an excuse to get out of there. It was too awkward.

Sandra got up and dressed while Gerry wasn't there, she wasn't normally like this, she had no idea what was going on. Normally Sandra Pullman was calm and in control and she was the boss, today she was jumpy and felt completely out of control.

She walked down the stairs and made herself a cup of coffee and a tea for Gerry.

'Gerry?' she called upstairs.

'Yes guv?'

'What are you doing? You better not be peeking at all my things.'

'Oh of course I am Sandra. I'm not stupid.'

Gerry knew her by now so wouldn't do that to her.

'So what are you doing?'

'Getting dressed, I'll be down in a sec.' He joined her downstairs a couple of minutes later and they sat in silence drinking their tea and coffee.

'Gerry, we need to talk.'

'Yeah I know, I'm really sorry about last night. My mistake.'

'Actually it was really nice, but I don't want it to be awkward between us.'

He stood up and walked across the room to wash up his cup, Sandra followed him over. She'd made her mind up now, no going back. This was either going to be everything for her or she could lose everything.

Gerry had washed his cup up and stood against the wall watching her. She pressed him up against the wall and kissed him. This is what she'd wanted for a while now, they'd constantly flirted for years and there was a lot of tension between them and now the inevitable was happening.

_Hope this was okay, review please. Thank you to every one reading I really hope your enjoying it. Your reviews make my day._

_Love Beth xx_


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since the first time they'd slept together that night. Now both Sandra and Gerry were back at work after having the doctor come round to check if they still had it. They were both cleared of swine flu; actually Gerry had never caught it. Nothing interesting was going on at work as Strickland knew Sandra was still suffering from the fatigue that lasts after the swine flu. So for now all they had to do was catching up on the paper work and considering they had no case Strickland had brought their next audit forward.

That was a boring week for all of the team, mostly for Sandra though. She hated the paper work side of the job she much preferred going out and actually catching criminals especially when they thought they'd got away with the crimes. On one occasion she'd told the boys she was a copper not an accountant, she felt like that again. As boring as the week had been, Strickland had promised the next case would be very interesting.

The next Monday Sandra walked into the office; she couldn't deny that she was excited to see what Strickland had for her and her team. It turned out after all it wasn't an overly interesting case, it was an unsolved kidnap. Sandra hated children cases, they were always the worst and the ones she tended to get most caught up in. She hated the thought of children getting caught up with criminals and always felt really sorry for them, although she managed to put these feeling to one side so she could do her job properly. She thought she better start with the parents of the boy, the boy who was kidnapped was now 20, he was 12 at the time of the kidnap. The parents had since divorced. Jack and Brian had gone out to talk to the mum, while Gerry and Sandra went to see the boy's dad.

Sandra and Gerry arrived half an hour after they'd left, after being stuck in traffic for what seemed like forever. These two were getting along fine, things weren't perfect, but they never were with Sandra. The whole time they had sat with Sam, the victim's dad, he'd flirted with Sandra and she had responded, flirting back.

When they got back in the car Gerry was fuming. Sandra noticed something was wrong with Gerry.

'Gerry, what's wrong now?'

'You just sat there and flirted with him in front of me! For god sake Sandra, we're together, tryna make me jealous are you?'

'Gerry a few things. One, we're not dating; we've just slept together a few times. Two, I do not do things just to get a reaction from you. Three, even if we were dating, does it really matter if I flirted with someone else.' This made Gerry silent.

'Okay now that's sorted Gerry, fancy driving back to the office.' He did as he was told. For the rest of the day Gerry avoided Sandra and ignored her completely. This confused both Jack and Brian; neither had any idea what was going on, all they knew what previously was an office filled with banter between the pair of them was now silence.

Gerry had left the office early that night; Sandra had that feeling in her stomach telling her she'd done something wrong. She barely ever had that feeling but every time she did, she realised how much she hated it.

'Okay boys, I'm off. I have something to do. I'll see you tomorrow.'

She left the office; unfortunately Strickland had caught her trying to leave early.

'Where are you off to Sandra?'

'I actually have to leave early tonight sir.'

'Why would that be?' Realising he'd want a reason, she gave up.

'Don't worry sir, it doesn't matter anymore.' She said checking her phone as if plans had just been cancelled, of course they hadn't. Her only plans were to go see Gerry.

'Okay.'

'Anyway sir did you want something?'

'Yeah, just come for an update on the case.'

'Okay well come into my office.'

He followed her, and sat down in her office, she was talking about the case. Then Strickland had started talking about lunch with the commissioner. Sandra was bored, so underneath the table she started to text. She was amazing at texting under tables and not being caught, she'd had loads of practise at school.

She text Gerry:

'Gerry we need to talk. I can't get out of her until 5; Strickland caught me trying to leave early. Make sure you stay at your house and I'll be there as soon as I can.'

He replied a few minutes later: 'Not going anywhere.'


	5. Chapter 5

Sandra had in fact managed to sneak of just after Strickland had left. She was going to text Gerry but as he'd said he wasn't going anywhere she couldn't see a point. Meanwhile Gerry was sat at home, he missed the feel of her hair between his fingers, he missed how passionate the kisses between them, he missed the feeling he felt when he was with her. Mostly though he just missed her.

It had been a couple of days since Gerry had last kissed Sandra, he knew that would probably be the last time after today's small argument. He looked down at his watch, it had just gone 3. He had a while until she arrived so he went for a shower.

Sandra had just pulled up outside his house as Gerry had just gotten out of the shower. Downstairs he heard to door go, he knew it was likely to be one of the girls so he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself and went to open the door.

His face turned a bright shade of red as he discovered the person behind the door was in fact Sandra.

'Gerry…'

'Sandra, you're early.'

'Yeah, I know I managed to sneak out of the office.'

'Well come in and I'll go get changed.'

'Oh, I rather like the towel look.' She told him as she winked at him.

'Well, you're in luck guv' I can stay like this just for you.' He said in his flirty tone. They both knew a serious chat was coming so why not have some flirty banter first.

'Okay well Gerry, go get changed now, you're distracting me and we need to have a serious chat.' This was great, he thought to himself, maybe she wasn't going to say what he'd thought she would. He'd gone upstairs to get changed and returned a matter of minutes later wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Sandra hadn't really seen Gerry like this before, he always wore shirts and suits and his stupid little ties. She told him she hated them but in fact this was a lie, she actually liked a few of his ties and the others weren't to bad, she certainly didn't hate them.

Sandra was sat on his sofa, it looked natural, like that was where she was supposed to be. She looked comfortable in Gerry's home.

'Gerry, I'm really sorry about this morning.'

'What?' he was genuinely surprised she was apoligising.

'Listen carefully Gerry because it's not something I say often. I'm sorry for today.'

'No. Sandra it's me who should be sorry, I shouldn't of gotten jealous and I'm sorry for assuming we were in a relationship.

'Gerry, it's okay I probably shouldn't of been flirting with him especially in front of you given our relationship. I've been thinking, I suppose we are in a relationship, I've realised I'm fine with that. I really like you.'

'Sandra, I love you.'

'Yes, I know you do Gerry. Now shut up and just kiss me.' He did he was told the first time he was asked for once.

They both felt super happy, things were going brilliantly in their lives. Sandra and Gerry were both loving life.

_The end._

_Okay thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks to Geezworld234, bluecube76 and Team_NewTricks on twitter for the reviews! They actually make my day and put a rare smile on my face. _

_Love Beth xx_


End file.
